Pure
by KID KuPO
Summary: "I knew this was a bad idea from the start. It was a simple job. Sneak aboard the Normandy, hack into their main files and plant a bug. Simple and easy to do, right? Wrong."
1. Record File 001

I knew this was a bad idea from the start. It was a simple job. Sneak aboard the Normandy, hack into their main files and plant a bug. Simple and easy to do, right? Wrong.

* * *

**Record File 001: Pulling off the impossible**

_Leo, do you read me?_

"Loud and clear, sir. I'm all geared up to—"

_Good. Remember, if you get caught…_

"I'm on my own, sir"

_Exactly, nice to know somebody who listens to direct orders._

"But remember our deal, Illusive man, I plant the bug…"

_And you get the files you so _dearly_ want. I know, I know. I don't see a reason on why you won't join us. Cerberus would gladly take you under its wing, Leo._

"I thought you only accepted humans…?"

_On the contrary, you are…different in your own special way. You look human, but your blood and muscle type prove you are acceptable to pass off as one of our own. Besides, I have never seen the most healthiest vitals in all my life._

"You looked up my file?"

_Calm down, There was nothing that peaked my interest. Although, curiosity seems to always get the best of me._

"Curiosity also seemed to kill a cat. But, you don't hear me complaining"

_Touché. I will assist you from here on out, but if anything goes wrong I cannot guarantee your escape._

"Sir, I grew up on Earth living on the streets. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve"

_They don't call you the best for nothing. Such a waste of talent though. The offer still stands for you, if you want it._

"Sir, I admire what you do. But your organization seems to solve galaxy disputes the wrong way. No offence."

_None taken. Good luck, Leo. Though I doubt you'll need it._

Yeah, right. Cerberus has been a pain in my ass, for all I know. I can tell he was playing me. There's no way he knows what I am. Little did he know that I planted a bug at his base that provides me with the knowledge and data of every weapon, species and mission that Cerberus has ever encountered. Just in case something goes wrong. Who knows? This information _could _end up in the wrong hands. I jumped from a ledge and landed quietly near some cover. With my—old school—pistol in hand, I checked my ammo and continued my mission to sneak aboard the Normandy.

* * *

**Just wanted to have a take on this genre.**

**Please tell me if I should continue!**

**Review away!**


	2. Continuing Record File 001

**Continuing Record File 001: Pulling off the impossible**

I found an engine vent and crawled my way into what looked like the Engine room. I silently landed and closed the vent to avoid suspicion.

_Leo, are you still there?_

"Calibrating the bug, sir" I answer, as I start hacking my way through their EDI.

_You know, you astound in every way._

"Excuse me, sir?"

_You were born in 2169, correct?_

"Still snooping through my files, I see" I sigh as I finish the rest of the code.

_You never told me you were only 17._

"You never asked, sir"

_Have you ever wondered who your parents were?_

"My mother died giving birth to me…"

_And your father?_

"Who knows? Last thing I ever heard about him was that he joined the marines…"

_Which outpost? I'm sure we could help you find him…_

"Much obliged, sir. But I've survived this far without any help. No reason for me to go looking for him now" I point out.

It was true. Even if I did find him, I turn 18 next year. Plus, it's stereotypical for guys to freak out when they found out that their one night stand—possibly from too many drinks—turned into an unexpected pregnancy. Lucky me, right?

_I see. You know the offer still stands, Leo._

"You're still going on about that?" I scoff, as I start downloading the bug into EDI.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

"Shit…" I curse, as I start to hack into their security codes.

_Leo, what's the situation?_

"I'm in a situation where if I don't get off this ship in the next five minutes, everyone will find out that _you _sent me!" I yell over the alarm.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

"Shit, I can't stop the alarm…but I can initiate all the doors in the ship to be locked" I smiled as I pressed enter.

_Leo, did you plant the bug?_

"It's nearly done. I need more time to—"

_Leo, you're out of time! We'll try again later. Just focus on getting out of there!_

"I will make sure this mission gets done, Illusive man! Don't test me!" I threaten him.

_Then…I'll try to help out as much as I can._

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused that he actually knew of the word _help_.

My train of thought was cut off when I heard voices on the other side of the locked door.

_Leo, remember our deal. If you get caught—_

"This isn't the time now!" I cut him off, pissed and irritated at the sound of his voice. "I don't give a rat's ass if you back out. Go ahead! It's not the first time, believe me!"

The download was almost complete. I was certain that I was gonna get out of here.

EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN ACTIVATED!

My hopes were thrown out the window as the power cut off leaving me in a pitch black room.

"You're kidding me…"

_What happened?_

"I'm done. They shut down their power before the download was complete…" I whispered in defeat.

It was silent. Only then did I knew he was gone. I was on my own. It was too good to be true, he possibly had nothing on me. How stupid of me to think that I could get my answers from him. Grasping my gun, I powered my armour into stealth mode and hid underneath a desk facing the exit. It was my only way of escape. Going back the way I came would be a risk. They would probably be securing the outside of the ship as well. Shit, this isn't good.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Mwahaha! Please review!**

**XD**


End file.
